


勇士结缘龙 05

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [5]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 05

亚特兰蒂斯，王宫内

海底人山寨陆地人的电视机根本接不到几个频道，节目也全都是七大国的新闻，偷陆地人一点卫星信号的肥皂剧，和奇奇怪怪的海底歌舞。红发姑娘没好气地把遥控器扔开，手伸进水泡里拿了两个腌渍海螺。

“Mera公主......”稍微上了年纪的沙哑声音在背后响起，她扭过头，越过藤编沙发的靠背看见了Vulko的脸。“今天的宴席，还是有必要在场的。”

Mera瘫在沙发上，一条腿搁在沙发背，大剌剌地扔了个海螺进嘴里。“为什么？前两天还说我在服丧期间，现在就催我参加外交娱乐了？让我猜猜，父亲已经忘了可怜的小Arthur，准备把我这块砖扔给别国王子？”

Vulko叹了口气，“因为你打着服丧的名号，每天都躺在这混日子，国王才想给你安排些事做。”

“哼~说到底我们压根不知道Arthur是否或者，你们就自顾自开始悼念他了。”

“我们都看见了，沧龙咬断了他的腰，血肉模糊。”

“是么......”Mera若有所思地把海螺壳吐出来。她想起来自己站在海沟边缘看到的景象。四下逃窜的人群中，只有Mera还愣愣站在原地惊异于只在传说中见过的沧龙，连护卫来拽她都不愿离开。接着那只怪物俯冲进海沟又游了上来，长长的吻部小心翼翼叼着Arthur的身体。女人的第六感给Mera一种直觉，Arthur就算活着，也可能不想回来了，就算回来他们也无法结婚。

“Mera！”Vulko无奈地开口叫又跑神的公主，“至少去跟Nereus国王解释一下吧。”

“解释什么？我并不想结婚吗？反正他的目的就是让我结婚生孩子，好继承王位。与其这样，他还不如自己再生一个，并且不要继续丧偶式教育，说不定孩子就愿意听他的话了。”她撇撇嘴做了个鬼脸。

房外的国王气得咬住牙根，愤愤扭身走了出去。

地心藏海，山洞内

“唔唔......嗯...嗷——别咬！”

正当高潮头脑空白的Arthur突然被狠狠拍了一掌，回过神来，看见Orm气鼓鼓地捂着红肿的上唇，眼角都迸出了泪花。

“啊——对不起！”Arthur手忙脚乱地拉开Orm的手腕，检查因为自己的没轻没重而留下的渗血咬伤。Orm的上嘴唇肿得更翘了，丰满地撅着，似乎不打算轻易原谅Arthur。

“来，亲亲就不疼了。”知道对方好哄，Arthur嬉皮笑脸地凑上去轻轻地吻着Orm的嘴唇，怀抱中的身体放松下来变得柔软。

还是对这种哄骗小孩的道歉方式感到不爽，Orm凶巴巴地呲起两排大白牙，在对方鼻尖上咬了一下。一点都没用力，咬得Arthur痒痒的。“好了，起床吧。”

Arthur一手枕在脑下，一手捋着卷曲的胡须，在Orm起身穿上轻薄的青蓝色衣衫时，用眼神上上下下把他肌肉线条优美略带丰韵的身体剐了一遍，才不情不愿地爬起身，走到生锈的铜镜前打量自己。他准备把胡子剃掉，省得每次搂着Orm时都被嫌弃扎脸。

“Arthur——！！！Arthur快来看！”

山洞外冷不丁传来大喊，吓得Arthur险些用自制剃刀破了相。他擦擦脸，懵逼地绕出瀑布。

“看，下雨了！”那个浅金色头发，皮肤透白的青年转过身，激动地笑着说。他浑身都被雨淋湿了，衣服浸成深蓝色贴在身体上，水珠从富有棱角的五官上淌下弹落。

尽管以前在陆地上常有雨天，Arthur还是忍不住跟Orm一同感到惊喜，乐呵呵走进雨中。

“这里半年都见不到一次雨天。”Orm抹了抹脸上的雨水看向对方。他笑容中的一丝忧愁被Arthur捕捉到，男人警惕起来，等待下文。

“雨天就意味着有新的办法......”Orm的声音越来越小，低到Arthur听不清。他也没有再说一遍的意思，只让Arthur站在原地看着，自己则从小山侧面爬上去，站在瀑布顶端探出到海面上空近百米高的巨石上，若有所思望着携雨的风。

“Orm？”

山顶的男子偏偏头往这瞥了一眼，紧接着毫不犹豫地从上方一跃而下。

“Orm——！！！”

Arthur惊诧地大吼，拔腿想往那边冲，却因天空一道青白的霹雳而停住，呼啸的风猛然变换了方向。他下意识用胳膊挡住刺眼的闪电，拿下来时却发现巨大的黑影遮在头顶。

灰蓝色，二十米长的巨型沧龙，正头朝下向海面坠落。

随着沧龙庞大的身躯落水，溅起的水花海浪般扑过来，浇得Arthur晕头转向。他晃晃脑袋钻进海水中，看见Orm正用鳍肢快速爬回岸边，并在触地后缓缓蜕回人形。

“这太疯狂了！不要再这么做了！”Arthur把沧龙形态坠海撞了头，此时有些迷糊的Orm架回来，严肃地进行家长教育。“我知道你这个年纪喜欢追求刺激，但别忘了这里海水的深度承受不住你的体型。”

“我知道......”Orm含糊地答应着，用掌根揉了揉自己撞红的额头。“但只有下雨时，我才能在海水以外的地方变形。而且你发现了吗？在空气中化作沧龙时，我不会引起水里那样类似爆炸的威力，也就是说，变形过程中你可以接近我。”

“......你想说什么？”

“上次我们尝试时，我只要开始变身你就会被巨大的冲击力炸开，沧龙状态的我也完全无法接近。但是现在，你可以跟我一起从上面跳下去，在坠落过程中把我们连起来。”

“连...连起来？！”Arthur有点脸红有点结巴，“这要怎么连？”

“很简单。”Orm面不改色，“从山洞跃出后我的体型会迅速增大，你将一条铁链系在三叉戟上，另一端缠住自己的腰，然后把三叉戟刺进我的背部，我就可以带你穿过闪电漩涡。”

“你要我刺你？开什么玩笑？！”把三叉戟换成其他东西的话还可以考虑一下。

“这是帮你离开的唯一办法。”Orm拉着Arthur站起来，往山脚走去。“当然，我们要确保你能跟我统一步调跳下去，并且能在我变形时抓住我的身体才可以，为此我们要进行练习。”

Arthur沉默了，他安静地让Orm握着小臂往上走，然后同对方一起站在山顶俯视在雨中摇晃的树木和翻滚的海面。

“记住，紧跟我后面跳下去，那样就可以在我体型变大时直接攀住我的后背。”Orm的脸因雨水皱成一团，努力对抗风声嘱咐道。见Arthur点了头，边深吸一口气，助跑几步冲出了崖边。

身体一离开山顶，他就调动肌肉调整方向，让整个人头朝下垂直下坠，思想放空寻找属于族群的力量。冰冷的蓝火从伸深处点燃，顺着血管窜向身体各处。

温热的东西突然握住了Orm的手。

“！”Orm一惊，睁开眼睛，看到Arthur紧贴着他下坠，死死抓着Orm的右手。变形过程被打断，两个人就这么牵着手掉进海里。

噗噜噜的水泡在身周上窜，蓝色的海水中变幻着朦胧的光柱。Orm茫然地大睁眼睛，看Arthur捧着自己的后颈，看惯了的面容逐渐接近，柔软的嘴唇印在他的唇上。Orm一下子没了脾气，四肢放松下来，合上双眼同Arthur接吻。他们没有用舌头，只是很单纯地紧贴嘴唇。一吻结束，Arthur把他搂进怀里，掌心一下一下抚摸Orm在水中晃动的金发。

脸颊靠在Arthur颈窝，Orm愣了一会神，才把脸悄悄埋进对方壮硕的胸肌，眼睛瞄着Arthur小臂上的纹身，用赌气的语调抱怨。“......你让我分神了。”

“嗯，都是我的错。”Arthur勾起嘴角。

“真讨厌。”Orm想娇嗔地用拳头轻轻锤一下Arthur胸口，奈何巨龙血统的力量实在不容小觑，愣是把Arthur锤出了几米远。

“咳...咳咳！”Arthur浮到水面换气，见Orm一脸担忧地跟上来，便故意装出虚弱的样子，趁对方靠近时猛地用手泼水全浇到Orm脸上。

“啊！”瞬间被激起好斗心的Orm不甘示弱地泼了回去，两个人半大小鬼一样冲对方泼着水，抓起黏糊糊的海草乱扔，笑得像俩傻瓜。

总算闹累了，二人手拉手躺在沙滩上，甚至没有注意到他们一直保持着十指相扣。

“......Orm。”思来想去，Arthur还是开口决定谈一谈这些天一直萦绕心头的事情。

“嗯？”Orm困了的样子，面带微笑闭着眼睛。

“其实，你不用那么着急帮我回去。也许我被带到地心藏海不是什么坏事，或许我可以留下来，就像现在这样，我们一起生活，作为朋友、家人，也可以是别的关系。”他踌躇地说。

Orm睁开眼睛抬起肩膀，表情很是意外。“可是你有你的人生，在外面还有等待你的人。”

“我的人生？呵......父母相继去世后，我听从亚特兰蒂斯的征召，成为一名战士，近十年来都活在各种各样的战场上。现在我退伍了，有了成为贵族的机会，或许我未来的孩子会成为国王。可那样有什么意思，每天做无聊的工作，阅读繁琐的文卷，同不喜欢的人应酬。那不是我想要的生活。但在这里，有小山瀑布，本该灭绝的远古生物，稀奇古怪的花果作物，还有一个能变成沧龙的人......”

他停顿了一下，忽然侧过身，手掌扶住Orm脑后，金色眸子深深望进对方蔚蓝的眼底。“对不起，我撒谎了，朋友和兄弟是不会亲嘴，更不会互相摸下体的。”

Orm花了几秒消化这几句话，也不知道听没听明白，总之点了头。

“其实特别简单，我们用正常的方式让你受孕，然后能自控的沧龙就可以带我们去任何想去的地方。你没见过陆地的样子，Orm，我可以带你去看看，去任何地方。”

刚点过头的青年又绷着脸左右摇头。“不行，不能这样。我既不愿让你变成沧龙繁衍的工具，也不能违背祖先多年来的传统。地心藏海从来没有人类定居过，沧龙离开岛屿拜访陆地的事情更是前所未闻，我不能成为破坏这一切的人。”

“难道你不喜欢跟我在一起吗？”

Orm苦笑着抽回相握的手。“我的责任不是去选择自己的喜好，而是守护种族的延续。但正因为我很喜欢你，才无法接受你来承担这件事，而且...我翻到了古书的记载，你猜的没错，沧龙确实会在受孕后吞食供精者，来补充孕期的营养。我做不到，所以你必须离开。也许有天我还会被龙之歌召唤抓到另外一个人，下次会记住，不给他开口的机会了。”

“嘿——别这么说......”Arthur心慌起来，想再去牵住Orm的手，熟悉的触感却从指尖滑走。金发男人站起来，默默地径自走开了。

他知道该给Orm一点时间静静，毕竟多年来独身一人的沧龙还没有空闲来好好消化生活的转变。五分钟后，他偷偷跑过去看了看Orm，对方落寞地抱膝而坐。又过了五分钟，他有又去看了看，Orm这次把下巴都搁在膝头，哀怨地看着湖面。又过了五分钟，Orm把整张脸都藏进胳膊里。Arthur有点担心Orm哭了。再一次等待了漫长的五分钟后，他决定去跟Orm谈谈。

刚刚被坐过的草坪只留下了Orm屁股印的浅窝，人却已经不见了。

Arthur瞬间悲哀，黯然神伤地回到山洞趴在床上，难过着难过着就睡着了。

他睡了不到两个时辰，揉着落枕的脖子坐了起来，发现Orm还是没有回来，Murk和Keith则都在床边，相当焦急地跳来跳去，发出怪叫声。

察觉出不对劲，Arthur赶忙跳下床。果然，Murk边吱吱叫着边往外走。一想到可能是Orm出了什么意外，Arthur心慌不已，呼吸紊乱地跟了上去。小猴子灵敏地从瀑布缝隙钻了出去，站在湖边的石块上用手指向水底。

Arthur想了一秒，恍然大悟地钻入水中，隐隐猜到了Orm会在哪儿，便直接绕过前方的石墙到后面有神像的空地。

“！Orm......？Orm！！！”

白花花的身体倒在水草间，青年闭着眼睛像是昏迷了。

Arthur冲过去把他抱进怀里。他第一反应是Orm又受伤了，可手臂里的身体不正常的滚烫，四肢都软软地任他摆布，胸口和脸颊红通通的，而那双蓝色的眼睛此时也蒙着迷雾颤抖着睁开。

“Arthur......”Orm的声音软软的发糯，抖得吓人，费力地抬起手揪住Arthur的头发拉向自己。“我发情了，帮帮我，让我受孕吧。”

TBC


End file.
